the_waptae_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Joan
First appearance Definition JOAN IS A CHILDISH KID (that's normal for a child, calm down Nemo what the fuck is wrong with you) in an adult body who's really satisfying to draw but I always forget thosE fUcKIn FrEcKLeS anD GoDdAMn BRacEleTS AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Apparently she knows she's a character in a comic and can see everything the reader sees and reads~ ¯\(ツ)/¯ And she still has to give me some money, the fourth wall she broke over and over won't repair itself that soon, girl. The Look® Joan has big, round, cute, light/bright blue eyes and voluminous ginger hair attached in a ponytail that is on the left side of her head. She has mate skin and freckles everywhere, the thing is I always forget to draw them ugh Clothes and Fashion Taste She loves everything that's colorful but has a thing for rainbow striped socks and striped socks in general. She likes to wear a pair of shorts with them. She would have loved how the Redskins dressed if she lived with us in the 21st century. Personality Joan is a really optimistic childish young woman who loves to meet new people and travel. She acts like a naive girl ( honestly she is a bit naive) but she's actually really smart. She forgives people really easily, except if they lied to her on purpose for a bad reason. She hates being blinded by The Watcher, even for a few seconds, because she's always had the power to see more things and to know more than the others, so being blinded makes her really uncomfortable and feeling useless. She knows she's in a comic and knows what the story is about, she knows some of the things that will happen in the future because the author (Auth') and the draughtswoman (Dess') of the comic gave her some informations. She's really confident. Familiar Places Joan lives near fields in the middle of nowhere with her mom and two dogs, Moïra and Farine. Habits She likes to play with her dogs in the fields near her house. Her mom is a painter so she likes to sit during hours watching her paint and draw. She would love to have her skills but she's not patient. Job She is a recently hired agent for the organisation F.A.E., she goes on missions with Néphie and Nyne, her teammates. Power(s)/Combat Dispositions Thanks to the power the Crystal gave her, Joan can fight with a really cool lighting bow and not less cool lighting arrows (slightly green). She can make them appear or disappear on command. This power is kept in the four bracelets her mom gave her for her birthday a long time ago, if she's not near them her power won't work, because it kind of is the bracelets. If she only has 3, 2 or 1 bracelet(s) near her, her power will weaken proportionally. She's really agile and has a lot of endurance. She isn't scared to try new stunts, because she asked the writer and she told her she wouldn't hurt herself before a long time (I told you she's a bit naive). Goals She knows she's been created to finish the story correctly, so finishing the comic is her main goal. I authorized myself to quote her: "I may have dumb dreams, but I have dreams" Here is her goal list after visiting Cynth: * Having a pair of striped socks for each day of the year (333 years, yes there are 333 days on Earthland) *Learning to draw *Having friends *To see the world *To pat the biggest, the smallest and the most striped dogs ever *To finish the story She likes *Dogs and ostriches ! But ostriches are less practical as domestic animals... *Sleeping and eating *Discovering and visiting new places *Meeting new people *Traveling in general *Rainbow striped socks, or just striped socks *Taking pictures with her mom's old Polaroid Non exhaustive list. She doesn't like *Winning without difficulty *When it's dark outside and she can't see shit *Being blind, even for a few seconds *When people lie to her on purpose for a bad reason (lying on purpose is not a crime at all for her, if for a good reason) *When Farine or Moïra disappear Non exhaustive list. Quotes The Character's Gallery